Omegle Tales
by Ryan12499
Summary: The weird adventures on a chat site that gives you random strangers to chat with
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Gerbil

Stranger: hahahah you gave me gonorea!

You: oh noes

You: but this cant be

Stranger: yesssum need dick transplant! Yew need much bigger to pleasure more than gerbil vagina! HAHAHAHA

Stranger: unfortunatly it did, indeedy

You: wow very interesting information

You: I will do as you say

You: the very next day of the full moon

Stranger: go on

You: dick transplant bitch

Stranger: hahahahahahahaha

You: hahahhahahaha

You: who the fuck are you

Stranger: britts

Stranger: o course!

Stranger: where r u from?

Stranger: why do you type so slow! :P

You: I type very slow because I am a busy man

Stranger: aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh busy man!

You: I fuck everything that walks the name I claim is johnny

Stranger: hahaa. k

You: yes indeed

Stranger: johnny. do you play video games?

You: yes sir/ma'am

Stranger: Maaaaam preeze

Stranger: i dont have a penis. lol

You: the penis less man poor child

Stranger: ?

You: jk

You: jk

You: but ya thats kool

Stranger: i dunno what that means.

Stranger: lolol

You: just forget it

Stranger: Do you have a PS3 or a gay box?

You: xbox not that gay piss station 3

Stranger: LOLOL

Stranger: haha

Stranger: thats great

Stranger: lol

You: yea

Stranger: HAHAHA

Stranger: omg

Stranger: thatws still funny

Stranger: thats*

Stranger: I have both, but I 3 PS

Stranger: U play fallout?

Stranger: I can see that since my gay box comment your commenting ratio has dwindled 42%.

You: lol

Stranger: Im sorry, my master told me that if my conversation time is less than but not equal to the highest ranked robot in the system, I have to commit robot suicide.. Good bye Johnny, You seemed likeable, except for giving me gonorea with your tiny tiny pernis.

Conversation Ended

Black Pirate with White eyes

You: hello

Stranger: ahoy!

You: do you have pickles

Stranger: aye

You: are they still good

Stranger: aye they b stored in the brig

You: oh my gosh its black beard

Stranger: no it be his rival...white eyes

You: holy crap your a cracker

Stranger: argg no i b blacker thn nigh sky

You: OH my god dont hurt me black man with white eyes

Stranger: i only make ye wlk the plank if ya steal me PICKLES!

You: but the pickles are so yummy =(

Stranger: Or ill throw ya or the side and drag ya beneath the ship! :/

You: Oh no please dont do that white eyed nigger

Conversation Ended

Very Serious People

Stranger: horny 24 shemale looking for horny f or m(younger than 20)

You: Right here

Stranger: m or f

You: f

Stranger: how old

You: your momma age

Stranger: so ur around 40?

You: yes sir I mean ma'am

Stranger: how big r ur tits/

You: as big as your moms

Stranger: come on baby be serious with me

You: I'm being serious here so you should be too =O

You: This is serious buisness

You: and we should be doing some very serious talking because we're very serious people who are typing to each other on a very serious website probably owned by a very serious person whos mom is also very serious

Conversation Ended

Rejected

Stranger: hi there(:

You: hey

Stranger: asl

Stranger: my names kristi:)

You: my name is albert

Conversation Ended

Olga

You: hi

Stranger: m 20 ind

You: f 45 nevada'

Stranger: nice

Stranger: what do u do

You: alot of things

You: would you like to know

Stranger: sure

You: Well Im good at alot of thing... =) 3

You: basket ball

You: foot ball

You: and hockey

Stranger: lol and ure 43 ?

Stranger: marrried i suppose

You: Its complicated

You: hes really small

Stranger: lol whats ur name

You: Olga

Stranger: nice name

Stranger: what dyu wanna talk about

You: how about marshmellows

You: there yummy

You: tasty

You: soft

You: white

Stranger: like ur pussy

Stranger: :P

You: haha

You: guess what do

You: what

You: you

You: need to do

You: and realize...

Stranger: tell me

You: that marshmellows arn't pussys

You: their tough little bastards

Stranger: lol are u a guy

You: haha yep dude

Stranger: i guessed lol

You: yah you desperate bastard thought I was a cougar

Stranger: haha no

You: a perv

Conversation Ended

Racist

Stranger: hi

You: Im black

Conversation Ended

Pwned!

Stranger: f or m

You: F

Stranger: nice im a male

You: F

You: FEMALE

Stranger: are you willing to show you boobs if so send pic to t******* ;]

You: maybe

Stranger: i will show my dick

You: yucky

Stranger: ok then show me youe boobs

You: but I dont even know your name

Stranger: my name is john

You: haha thats not overused

Stranger: i will be waiting for the pics

You: haha I bet you would

Stranger: yup ;]

You: to bad Im a dude just yanking your chain whos going to post this in his story

Conversation Ended

Aliens

Stranger: hi

You: hey

You: hows it going

Stranger: well

Stranger: male from USA

Stranger: u

Stranger: ?

You: female from jupiter

Stranger: oo cool so u are an alien

You: yep

You: If you make fun of my species Ill probe you

Stranger: how is life in jupiter

Stranger: ?

You: Very space like

Stranger: im always curious about that

You: and theres alot of rings there

You: well nvm

Stranger: hmmm

Stranger: sounds nice

You: one big one around the planet

Stranger: how old are u

You: 10,000

Stranger: oo

Stranger: u are too old for me

Stranger: probably

You: I saw jesus

You: I bety you didnt ;D

Conversation Ended


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Age like fine milk

Stranger: asl?

You: F/60/Atlanta

Stranger: milf?;)

Stranger: milffff?:)

You: Yes sir

Stranger: big tits?:)

Stranger: nice ass?

Stranger: sexy body?

You: Yep nice and saggy

You: I saw the flag when it had 48 states

Conversation ended

Relationship Problems

Stranger: I feel like you don't even wanna be with me anymore..

You: But Drling I do

Stranger: Why don't you act like it?

You: Because the maid of ours has a fine ass

Stranger: Oh.

Stranger: Then why don't you go be with her?

You: Already hooked up shes fine wanna join in on a threesome

Stranger: No.

You: but why not its fun

Stranger: Because you're scum and this relationship is a waste of time, leave.

You: yea the relationship was crap but the sex will be like playing with basket balls her boobs are huge too ;D

Stranger: K

You: So...

Stranger: Leave.

You: Nah wer're going to have sex on the couch once shes done giving your dad a handjob

Stranger: My dads dead sooooo..

You: yea she a grave digger

Stranger: Good fucking grammar. Leave, you sound like a NIGGGGER

You: nah you should leave

Stranger: Well I'm not going to.

You: Okay I guess sex is out of the question wanna pickle =)

Stranger: No.

You: are you sure there really good

Stranger: Possitive.

You: oh come on there big a juicy

Stranger: No.

You: Ah you party pooper =(

Conversation Ended

Mom or a Dog

Stranger: hey

You: hello

Stranger: whatcha doin' ?

You: doing your dog

Stranger: you're doing your mom that's sick

Conversation Ended

Pumpkins

Stranger: hey there

You: hello

You: do you like pumpkins =D

Stranger: omg i loooooooooooove pumpkins

You: there so big

Stranger: there so pumpkinny

You: and orange

Stranger: what a funny word

Stranger: pump-kin

You: ya =D

Stranger: asl?

You: not/gonna/tell

Stranger: oh shut me down

Stranger: thats alright

You: whats alright

Stranger: not telling me

Stranger: whats your gender

You: not telling you that Im really your dad

Stranger: i dont have a dad :(

Stranger: he passed away ;(

Stranger: so sad

You: okay Im your mom then

Stranger: no your not

Stranger: you fucking dickhead

Stranger: shut the fuck up

Stranger: suck my fucking dick you whore

You: wow that's incest

Conversation Ended

The Talk

Stranger: hey

You: Pussy =3

You: or...

You: Dick =0

You: you choose

Stranger: what?

You: just choose one

You: pussy

You: dick

You: pussy

You: dick

Stranger: how about none, and you can just go away

Conversation Ended

Math Equations and Grand Daddy's

Stranger: 1 + 1 = ?

You: 3

You: Am I right =D

Stranger: cool

Stranger: the answer is 69

Stranger: lolol

You: 69 hmmmmm

You: I think my grandfather told me to wear a ballarena suit and do something called that once

Stranger: 

Stranger: ok go ahead

Stranger: hahaha

You: whats 69

Stranger: .org/wiki/69_%28sex_position%29

Stranger: that's a recap 4 u

Conversation Ended


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chinese Mystery

You: Hey you chinese

Stranger: nope

You: You sure you arn't a chink?

Conversation Ended

Oranges...

You: I like apples

Stranger: green or red

You: the red

You: how about you

Stranger: im partial to oranges

You: what the fuck

You: dude your such a racist

Stranger: yeah

Stranger: is that going to be a problem

The Party

You: Hey you going to the party

Stranger: hahahaha what?

You: I said are you going to the party?

Stranger: what party?

You: Oh my god... dude

You: how do you not know about the party

Stranger: hahahah oh my

Stranger: i just don't

You: Well you should

Stranger: you should tell me about this party

You: Because its going to be in your mom's mouth =D

Stranger: man.. really. fuck off. i thought you would be funny but you're not

Sexy

Stranger: girl?

You: yes

Stranger: what kind of panties are you wearing

You: none

Stranger: what are you wearing

You: well...

You: would a shitload of pubic hair and chest hair count as wearing something?

Pebbles

Stranger: kso like what is with you and roundish pebble things?

You: I dont know maybe

You: I guess you could say its a fetish

Stranger: BUT THATS NOT POSSIBLE.

Stranger: Do you enjoy sticking it up youh ass/

Stranger: or or smelling them?

You: Ummmmm

Stranger: or like giving it to your pet cat tobby?

You: his name is Gary

Stranger: same thingg. .

Stranger: dude, do you have a boner?

You: Yes I do have the limted edition skeleton he has alot of bones

Stranger: that's friggen hot.

Stranger: but I was jst asking cause

Stranger: my friend is doing this survey

You: about shoving pebbles up your ass?

Stranger: and she has to find 15 guys who have boners in one hour

Stranger: nah, that was my question

You: did that give you a boner

You: in an hour?

Stranger: I don't have a penis.

You: Are you horny then

Stranger: no I am not

Stranger: are you? -.

Stranger: -.-

You: Are you at the least bit excited

Stranger: about roundish pebblish things?

Stranger: nope

You: Then what brought up the pebble fetish

Stranger: long story, ferget itt

Stranger: so uhm, hey

Stranger: I'm Ashley

Stranger: and you?

You: what could possibly bring up a question like... unless you dont like shoving them up but your friend does

You: and...

You: my name is

You: Stranger

Stranger: that.

Stranger: is

Stranger: a very

Stranger: STRANGE

Stranger: name

Stranger: Stranger

You: yep

Stranger: Wanna switch names?

You: Nah I good

Stranger: finee

You: Im going to go ahead a shove pebbles up my ass now

Bees Wax

Stranger: M

You: F

Stranger: Hi how are you

You: Your not trying to get in my pants are you dirty stranger

Stranger: Are you a anything goes person I am

Stranger: What

Stranger: No I like to talk

Stranger: About anything

You: you like to talk

You: ok

You: well one day

Stranger: Ya

You: in my back yard

Stranger: What ?

You: shut up Im telling a story

Stranger: Ok

You: so one day in my back yard

You: I found sparky and mittens

You: getting it on in the back yard

You: and you know whats werid

You: sparky is a blood hound

You: and mittens is a cat

Stranger: Lol ok

Stranger: That is alittle odd

You: odd?

Stranger: Ya I little

You: its not odd

You: its abnormal

Stranger: Lol

Stranger: Ok

Stranger: I'm brian

Stranger: I'm not a dirty stranger

You: Brian starts with bitch haha =D

You: and balls =D

You: and bees hahahahaha

Stranger: Thow two go well together lol JK

You: Yea because your balls got stung by bees so you screamed like a bitch

You: Am I right

Stranger: Yea

Stranger: I'm allergic to bees


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Never Claim Omegle's name

Stranger: hello

You: My name is omegle

Stranger: and my name is my-dick-is-hard-let's-go-on-webcam-now

You: my dicks hard too lets go

Stranger: hahah

Your conversational partner has disconnected.

Star Wars and Incest

Stranger: Hell my name is Ingrid and you are?

You: Luke Skywalker

Stranger: Cool

Stranger: By the way your father is Darth Vader

You: Yea I know we had a few family problems there...

Stranger: Indeed

Stranger: You also know that thing you and your sister had there...

You: Yep =D but incest is best though right!

You: She had some sexy buns... on that head of hers

Strange: Haha... right...

You: Ugh... dude I was just joking and you agreed... your disgusting

Stranger:Your disgusting!

You: Well at least I don't look at my sisters buns

Your conversational partner has disconnected.

Hair

Stranger: hi

Stranger: asl

You: Your/Hairy/Mom

You: how bout you

Your conversational partner has disconnected.

Coconuts and Oranges

Stranger: Hey

You: why...

Stranger: Because.

You: why...

Stranger: Because.

You: why did you do it man...

Stranger: Because I had to, bro.

You: why...

You: did...

You: you...

You: take...

You: the last...

You: coconut!

Stranger: Because the voice inside my head told me too, I couldn't disobey it.

Stranger: You don't even know.

You: God damn it dude that voice is an asshole

Stranger: But I love it.

Stranger: It understands me.

You: But I understand you

You: or used to...

You: until

You: you ate that coconut!

Stranger: But it was soo good, I couldn't resist.

You: By the way...

You: I ate your orange =D

Stranger: What? Why!

Stranger: That orange was an antique.

You: because you ate my coconut

You: pays back are hell

Stranger: I hat u

You: I hat you

Stranger: Where no longr franz

You: Yea go ahwa fra meh

Your conversational partner has disconnected.

Kitty

Stranger: horny male looking for a girl to chat with

You: rite here ;P

Stranger: you feeling horny?

You: My pussy... is very wet

Stranger: okay, I can help you...

Stranger: but I want you to help me first...

You: Poor mittens fell in the pool =(

Stranger: describe giving me a bj

You: ewwww no thanks

Stranger: tittyfuck?

You: sure if you like a lazy computers guys man boobs ;)

Your conversational partner has disconnected.

Apples

You: How was that apple pie?

Stranger: delicious

You: I bet

You: Pies are good

You: so are apples

Stranger: pie+apple=delicious

You: you ever tried apple juice?

Stranger: yes

You: Do you like it?

Stranger: yeah it tastes fine

You: yea

You: not when your friends prank you and its really piss

Stranger: or when some 13 year old faggot on omegle is trying to be funny but fails at it

Stranger: i drink my apple juice with distaste

Stranger: bitch

You: Damn dude

Your conversational partner has disconnected.

The Eyes

Stranger: ಠ_ಠ

You: woah

You: peace dude

Stranger: ಠ_ಠ...

You: oh dude

You: please dont hurt me

Stranger: Hm, talk to me man

You: Talking to you

Stranger: well no, i woldnt like to hurt you. whats wrong?

You: YOur evil stare

You: its liek saring into the eyes of a constipated french men on steroids

Stranger: (^_^) perhaps we will learn to shit again

You: With laxatives O-O

Stranger: and swift shoryukens to the stomach

Stranger: all things are possible

You: Yep so is pissing on Homer simpsons face

Stranger: lol hees already yellow

You: How bout taking mans first dump on the moon

Stranger: that! would be special. fuck a footprint

You: One dump for man... one giant flush for man kind...

Stranger: but i gotta say, no lie tho, the nigga was 20 FEET TALL. LITEREHLY

You: Racist he was just a football player

You have disconnected.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hot girls

Stranger: check out this omegle thats only hot girls www(dot)BabesOfOmegle(dot)com

You: Im a hot girl

You: so why would I need to check that out

You: if I could just look at myself in the mirror

You: Damn I have no life

You have disconnected.

Zombies

You: hello fella

Stranger: What is OP?

You: OP

You: hmmmm'

You: not sure

Stranger: FUCKING ZOMBIE! DIE! *BOOM*

Rainbows and Steamers

You: hey honey

Stranger: Heyya

You: so do you know what a magical rainbow is =)

Stranger: Tell me

You: well

Stranger: ..

You: its something very wonderful

You: thats invovles a boy and a girl

Stranger: Eah..

You: and the girl eats alot of fruit loops

You: then throws them all up all over the guy

Stranger: Hm, I thought it was sniffles?

You: what about a cleavland steamer =P

Stranger: Dude your weird. Ha.

You: better hope it ain't a wet one

Your conversational partner has disconnected.

Magic tricks

Stranger: Hello

You: hey

You: I have magic

You: and I bet I could guess your real name

Stranger: Ay me too!

Stranger: Okay guess

You: stranger

Stranger: :O magic!

You: Uh huh =D

You: None of that harry potter shit

Stranger: HUZZAH!

You: I can pull a rabbit out of my hat

Stranger: Coolness

You: But there is a problem for at the moment we are on the viral web site called omegle and there is no possible way I could show you we = sadness but also = not having to show you but could also = role play =D

Stranger: D: aww

You: At this moment I am mentally and physically incable of dealing with yyour sorry ass... bye bye =D

You have disconnected.

Few Buds

You: Hows it going bitch

Stranger: Fine xD

You: your my bitch now

Stranger: How did you know?

Stranger: That i was a "bitch" ? xD

You: Because Im bad ass

You: that explains everything

You: and so does a few buds wuth a few sit ups here and there

You: and a few fish tacos

Stranger: I 3 3 3 KITTIESS!3

Stranger: Wanna fuck me hard?

Stranger: xd

You: Nah but Ill punt the golf ball really hard

You: or the throw the basket ball really hard

You: or hit that hockey buck really hard

Stranger: im a dude trollin u, how does that make u feel?

You: I knew

Stranger: u mad?

Stranger: i know u knew

Stranger: actually

Stranger: i failed

You: you did

Stranger: fuck

Stranger: got to keep at it huh

You: Yea you'll never become a bad ass like me

You have disconnected.

F

Stranger: hi

You: hi

You: who are you?

Stranger: a person

You: what kind of person

Stranger: f

You: f?

Stranger: female

You: Oh I thought you were the letter f

Your conversational partner has disconnected.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Turn off

**Stranger:** m/f

**You:** f

**Stranger:** hey

**You:** Hey

**Stranger:** age?

**You:** 16

**Stranger:** 17

**You:** k

**Stranger:** soo my name is enzo

**Stranger:** the name is italian

**You:** Cool

**Stranger:** what is your name..?

**You:** My names joe

**Stranger:** really

**You:** yeah

Your conversational partner has disconnected.

What the hell?

**Stranger:** bitch

**You:** dick

**Stranger:** motha fucka

**You:** Fuck you

**Stranger:** pussy asss dick suckin ass white

**You:** Dick sucking mick likcer

**Stranger:** I LOVE YOU!

**You:** I LOVE YOU TOO!

**Stranger:** We are now married

**You:** and happily ever after

**Stranger:** thank you so much sexy

**Stranger:** mmmmmmmm

**Stranger:** oh

**Stranger:** oh

**Stranger:** yeahhhhhh

**Stranger:** now we have 5 kids

You have disconnected.

Creep

**Stranger:** hi

**You:** Hello stranger

**Stranger:** type faster ho

**Stranger:** oh

**You:** yes ser

**Stranger:** how old are they

**You:** 16 by de way

**You:** how bout you ser

**Stranger:** are you austrailian?

**You:** Yes ser I am mate

**Stranger:** oh good im 12 and an austrailian porn star if you could broadcast my work ".com"

**Stranger:** that would be great

**Stranger:** its tough on the streets these days

**Stranger:** you gotta fight for your meat ya know?

**You:** YEs indeed I know

**Stranger:** check out my website, we are having a sale

**Stranger:** buy one stripper

**Stranger:** get a tranny free

**You:** I suck dicks for a living in the chinese shuburbs

**Stranger:** does that pay well?

**Stranger:** because my rent is kinda high

**You:** Yes inddeedy

**Stranger:** and my landlord wants me and my twin cat to live on the streets:(

**You:** pays a good amount just gotta whatch out for the gonherra

**Stranger:** i speacialize in sexology

**Stranger:** wanna see?

**You:** Hell yes ser

**Stranger:** i am a ma'am bitch

**Stranger:** but anyways

**Stranger:** okay

**You:** okay ma'am

**Stranger:** UGGGH

**Stranger:** YES

**Stranger:** SEX

**Stranger:** WET

**Stranger:** SHOWERS

**Stranger:** CALEB

**Stranger:** UGGH

**Stranger:** GOD

**Stranger:** YES

**Stranger:** HARDER

**Stranger:** DO

**Stranger:** IT

**Stranger:** FASTER

**Stranger:** WORK IT

**Stranger:** MAKE IT

**Stranger:** SO IT FASTER

**Stranger:** HARDER

**Stranger:** WETER

You have disconnected.

I don't like dudes

**You:** My life sucks sucks... assss

**Stranger:** I'm sorry

**You:** There are currently 16,885 people online did you know that?

**Stranger:** Yes I did acrually

**Stranger:** Actually

**You:** SHit it changed to 16,923

**Stranger:** It's rising!

**You:** FUCK!

**You:** We must sail to antartica

**You:** where the mutant zombie trannys cant get us

**Stranger:** Okay sounds good

**You:** Good but first would you like to suck my cock

**Stranger:** No cause I'm a guy.

You have disconnected.

A great moment in history

**Stranger:** indian m looking for indian f...

**You:** Lucky day :)

**Stranger:** m or f?

**You:** female

**Stranger:** name?

**Stranger:** why u write lucky day.?

**You:** My name is sacagawea

**You:** I traveled on the mississipi river

**You:** That is why its your lucky day cause your gonna get a history lesson

Your conversational partner has disconnected.

Hello Terry

**Stranger:** m16

**You:** f15

**Stranger:** name?

**You:** Natalie

**Stranger:** ı m terry :)

**You:** ohhh terry

**You:** how do you do terry

**Stranger:** chatting with you

**You:** Ah ha :D

**Stranger:** from?

**You:** England

**Stranger:** can ı see you?

**You:** YEs

**Stranger:** msn?

**You:** No

**You:** website

**You:** .com

**You:** It features the 12 year autralian sucking dicks

**Stranger:** terry_ add me

**You:** Wow your a horny toad arnt you terry

**You:** your lke that pit bull who humped my leg not to long ago

Your conversational partner has disconnected

What?

Question to discuss:

who wants to kill a nigger?

**Stranger:** Fuck you.

**Stranger:** Fuckin aids patient!

Your conversational partner has disconnected.

Name

Question to discuss:

whats you name

**You:** Your name

**Stranger:** Name

**You:** We have the same name

**You:** All of us

**Stranger:** everyone has Name

**You:** I have a name

**Stranger:** me too..

**You:** WOw are you serious =D

**Stranger:** yaa , really... m damm serious

**Stranger:** even m very excited that i have name

**You:** Woah your serious =0

**Stranger:** yaa... :)

**You:** Yaa =D

**You:** Thats really fucking tight

**You:** I mean if you have a name

**Stranger:** lol...

**You:** and I have a name

**Stranger:** ya cauze i have a name

**Stranger:** so u also have a name

**You:** Then that means we both have names

**Stranger:** yup

**You:** Wow

**Stranger:** that right

**You:** Thats fucking sick dude

**Stranger:** :)

**You:** trippy

**You:** lol other guy went to take a piss

**You:** he will be back tho

**Stranger:** hahahaa...lol...

**Stranger:** :)

**You:** i have a name also

**Stranger:** ohhh... so u have a name !

**You:** i actually have 3 names =[]

**Stranger:** ohhh... i have many names...

**You:** Im back

**You:** Im the dude with only two names

**Stranger:** actually 2 b b honest , i have countless names !

**You:** the other guy and the other dude who has three names is taking a piss too

**Stranger:** ohh...

**Stranger:** so what should we name this ongoing discussion...

**Stranger:** a Name

**Stranger:** ?

**You:** My Ahhhhhhhhhhh

**Stranger:** or The Name

**Stranger:** Simply Name

**You:** Idk

**You:** Cause there are alot of names

**You:** but there all the same

**You:** and we have countless names

**Stranger:** but even countless names r still Names..

**You:** so what the hell is really our name cause we have countless names which both are the same! WHAT THE FUCK MAN!

**Stranger:** lol...

**Stranger:** Name

**You:** Name

**Stranger:** ya... dats right

**Stranger:** Name

**You:** Name

**Stranger:** so what's ur name ?

**Stranger:** is it name ?

**Stranger:** or ur name ?

**You:** Ok...

**You:** I will tell you my name...

**You:** It...

**You:** is...

**You:** stranger

**Stranger:** dats cool...

**Stranger:** bt stranger isn't a name !

**Stranger:** Is it ?

**Stranger:** heyy, let's name each other by name !

**You:** Yes farewell my friend with countless names cause I will be off with more people whbo have the same name goodbye

You have disconnected.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

5

Question to discuss:

what age did u lose your virginity?

**You:** 5

**Stranger:** I haven't yet.

**Stranger:** ...

**Stranger:** call me?

**You:** sure sweety do you lkike 8 year olds?

**Stranger:** ew, you're 8?

**You:** Yes

**Stranger:** that's waaay to old for me, buddy. Go back to the elderly home, will ya?

**You:** ... ok ...

You have disconnected.

Sex or boredom

Question to discuss:

Why are you sitting on here ? Either boredom or sex is my guess.

**Stranger:** boredom

**You:** Sex

Your conversational partner has disconnected

Good question

Question to discuss:

Are you a nigger?

Your conversational partner has disconnected.

Question to discuss:

Name one thing that you feel extremely guilty of and are afraid people would judge you for if they knew about?

**Stranger:** being on omegle

**You:** Over masterbation and bestality sex

**Stranger:** ew.

**Stranger:** bestiality.

**Stranger:** how is it?

**You:** Im sorry dogs really used to turn be on

**You:** and cows

**Stranger:** lawz.

**Stranger:** you just made my day.

**Stranger:** is it in your hormones.

**Stranger:** as in you cant control it?

**You:** YEs

**You:** My life sucks

**Stranger:** really?

**You:** Yes

**Stranger:** thats interesting.

**You:** DOgs are fucking sexy

**You:** And cows

**Stranger:** even better than girls?

**You:** YEs

**Stranger:** o.O

**Stranger:** i like you,

**Stranger:** youre honest, and i wouldnt judge you.

**You:** Thank you

**Stranger:** no probs.

**You:** Oh yeah and

**You:** I really like chickens

**Stranger:** really?

**Stranger:** why chickens?

**You:** Idk...

**Stranger:** im so intrigued.

You have disconnected.

The face

Question to discuss:

ಠ_ರೃ.

**You:** Not you again!

**Stranger:** quite yes

You have disconnected.

Fags

Question to discuss:

how bout instead of being weridos get along with eachother and have a normal conversation

**Stranger 1:** im horny

**Stranger 2:** same

**Stranger 1:** m or f

**Stranger 2:** m

**Stranger 2:** you?

**Stranger 1:** same

**Stranger 2:** lolz

**Stranger 1:** gay?

**Stranger 2:** yeah you?

**Stranger 1:** bi

**Stranger 1:** sex cat?

**Stranger 1:** chat*

**Stranger 2:** yes

**Stranger 1:** have any toys?

**Stranger 1:** ?

**Stranger 1:** ?

**Stranger 1:** hllo?

Stranger 1 has disconnected

Vegetarian?

Question to discuss:

How about them chinese?

**Stranger 1:** there fuckin fags

**Stranger 2:** what's wrong with them?

**Stranger 1:** they eat fuckin dogs and cats.

**Stranger 2:** but you eat cows and pigs

**Stranger 2:** so

**Stranger 1:** no

**Stranger 1:** i dnt

**Stranger 2:** are you vegetarian?

**Stranger 1:** use too

**Stranger 1:** not totally

**Stranger 2:** faggot

Stranger 2 has disconnected

Face!

Question to discuss:

If it dont stink just eat it?

**Stranger 2:** but what about taste?

**Stranger 1:** No.

**Stranger 1:** ..._

...,.-"..."-.,

...,?...\,

.../...,:`^`..}

...?..._...:`.../

.../(_..."~,_..."~,_...,:`..._/

...((...*~_..."=-._...";,,./`.../".../

...(...`=-,,...`...(...;_,,-"

...\`~.*-,...|,./...\,_

...`=~-,_\_...`\,...\

...`:,,...`\..._

..._\..._,-%...`\  
>...,`.._|_,-&amp;``...`\<p>

Stranger 1 has disconnected

Bastard!

Question to discuss:

You stole the jewels?

**Stranger 2:** yup

Stranger 2 has disconnected

This is screwed up

Question to discuss:

You people are fucking ass holes who go on here to only be creeps and fuck with people

**Stranger 1:** True

**Stranger 2:** pretty much

Stranger 2 has disconnected

Fancy

Question to discuss:

Are you a tranny?

**Stranger 2:**  
>▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬<p>

ＤＡＭＮ ＴＨＩＳ ＣＯＭＭＥＮＴ ＩＳ ＦＡＮＣＹ！

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Stranger 1 has disconnected

Really?

Question to discuss:

Are you a tranny?

**Stranger 2:** are YOU...?

**Stranger 1:** Wtf is that?

**Stranger 2:** ...

**Stranger 2:** oh man you serious

**Stranger 2:** or

**Stranger 2:** ...

Stranger 2 has disconnected


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Smurf Racism **

****Stranger:** helloo**

**You:** im a smurf

Your conversational partner has disconnected

**what is your darkest secret**

**Stranger 2:** ... ..._,-~"¯¯"~-,

... ...„~"¯::::::::::::::"::::::::::::::::::::::\

..._-~"::,-':::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::~-,

...,~"::::::::::::::¯¯::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::,: |

...,'::::::::,-~~"~"_::',::|::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :: :::,~ ':\'-,::',"-\::'':"::::::::\|:|/

...,-'::::::::::::::::'-\~"O¯_/::,'::|:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::,-',::\'-,:|::";;;;;;;;;;;;,-':\:'-,::\

...|::,-~"::::::::::::::"~~":::,-'::::::::::::::::::::::::_,-~':\'-,|:"'";;;;;;;;;;;;;;,-'¯::'-,:',\|

.../::::|:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::,-';;'-';;;;',/;\/;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;,-,|:::\-,:|\|..\|

...,':::::::,'::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :,-'/;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;,-'::::::/"~'

.../:::::::::|:::::::::::::„-~~""¯¯¯::',:::::,';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;,'::::::::: :: |_,-'

./:::::::::::::::|:::::::::::::::::::"-,:::::::\:::|¯¯¯"""~-,~,_/::::::::,':::/

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::",:::::::::::::"-':::\: : : : : : |: : :\::::::\.I DON'T GIVE A FUCK, I'M A T-Rex !

::::::::::::::::::"-,:::::::::::::::",:::::::::::::::/|\ ,: : : : : : : |::::,'/|::::|

::::::::::::::::::::::::"~-,_::::::::::::::"~-,_:::"-,/|/\::::::::::: \::: \"-/|::|

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::"~-,_:::::\:::\:::"~/_:|:|\: : : '-,\::"::,'\

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::,-,'"-:"~,:::::"/_/::|-/\-';;\:::/: ||\-,

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: |..."-,::::::::"~-:::::""~~~"¯:::|

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::\ ..."~-„_„„-~~"

**Stranger 1:** i masturbate regularly to mrs. doubtfire

****You:** ima black smith!**

**Stranger:** ima cobb ler!

**You:** keys go jingle jingle jingle

**Stranger:** my dogs collar goes jangle jangle jangle

**You:** i like swivle chairs!

**Stranger:** i don't because I spin too much and I barf, I like beds!

**You:** ooo i sleep in one of them!

**Stranger:** you do! lucky little fuck, I sleep on the floor

**You:** oohh floors are tastey

**Stranger:** not as tasty as pizza is tho

**You:** or bellybuttons!

**Stranger:** oh no!

**You:** yers do you have a tastey bellybutton

Your conversational partner has disconnected.


End file.
